godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Johnson
Sean "Sweet" Johnson gang leader of the Grove Street Families, the one of part of The Families from 1986 -1996 Biography Sean Johnson (known to his friends and family as "Sweet") was born in 1966 on the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Compton, Los Angeles to Abe Johnson and Beverly Johnson. He was Carl Johnson, Kendl Johnson, and Brian Johnson. Older brother Sean was the man of the house in their family, and he brought necessary money to the family by robbing people. After the death of Brian in 1987, Sweet became the leader of the Grove Street Families gang that he helped to found with his friends Big Smoke and Ryder Wilson. Carl left for Liberty City after Sweet blamed him for Brian's deaths, and he worked for the Leone crime family while Sweet led the GSF in their gang wars with the Ballas, Los Varrios Aztecas, and Vagos. In the late 1980s, the Ballas began to sell cocaine and other drugs to people in Los Angeles, and Sweet refused to allow Big Smoke to sell drugs for money. This decision made the family weaker, and in 1992 Big Smoke cooked up a plot against Sweet with the Ballas. Ryder secretly joined Big Smoke in their alliance with the Ballas, and a few Ballas driving a green Sabre sports car committed a drive-by shooting on the Johnson House in Compton one night. Sweet was not at home, and the shooting killed Beverly Johnson instead. Sweet was angered at this, and the gang war between the Grove Street Families and the Ballas intensified. The Temple Drive Families and Seville Boulevard Families allied with the Ballas against the GSF, making the situation worse. That same year, Carl returned to Los Angeles for his mother's funeral. He reconnected with Sweet, Kendl, Big Smoke, and Ryder, but Sweet was still mad at him for leaving the family when they needed him the most. At the funeral for their mother, the Ballas attempted to assassinate Sweet, Ryder, Carl, and Big Smke in a drive-by shooting. They failed, and they also failed to kill them while they were at the drive-thru of Cluckin' Bell. In revenge, Carl drove the three other GSF members into Kilo Tray Ballas turf in Glen Park, where they gunned down a few Ballas gang members. Sweet was also nearly assassinated by the Seville Boulevard Families while visiting his girlfriend in Playa del Seville, but Carl saved him from the SBF gunmen and drove Sweet and his girlfriend back to Compton. Sweet slowly regained his trust in Carl, and the two collaborated more often. Sweet ensured that Carl earned his stripes by flying solo when he was tasked with taking over Glen Park for The Families, and Carl did so successfully, also killing former Grove Street Families drug dealer Little Weasel, who was a member of the Ballas now. Sweet, Carl, and a few other GSF members assisted each other in taking out the Ballas gang leader Kane at the funeral for Little Weasel in Los Sepulcros cemetery. Later in 1992, Sweet was able to regain the support of the Seville Boulevard Familiesand Temple Drive Families after a meeting in the Jefferson Motel in Jefferson, although the meeting was stormed by SWAT and LAPD (Carl rescued Sweet from the motel and escaped with him). However, Big Smoke's impatience with the Ballas grew and he decided to take care of Sweet in a huge ambush. Big Smoke arranged for some Ballas to ambush Sweet and OG Prince Godin at the Four Level Interchange in Hollywood, and Sweet was wounded. He was captured by the police while Carl, who had come to save him, was kidnapped by C.R.A.S.H. and forced to work with them while in exile in Whetstone County, Red County, and Flint County. After recovering from a prison hospital, Sweet was sentenced to life imprisonment by the government of California. However, when he called Carl to talk to him shortly after being imprisoned, Carl told him that he would help him get out of jail. Carl worked with undercover FBI agent Mike Toreno in San Francisco in exchange for Toreno releasing him from prison, and along with Carl, they were able to reclaim Grove Street from the Ballas in a gang war. Together, they took back Compton, and Carl took over Inglewood, Willowfield, and the other Ballas and Vagos neighborhoods by himself in gang wars. In the L.A. Riots of 1992-1993, Sweet and Carl decided to take out their revenge. Carl attacked Big Smoke's crack den in Inglewood and cleared out several floors in the palace, each defended by a different gang that Big Smoke had deals with (the Ballas, Vagos, Russian Mafia, and Rifa). Sweet and Carl then chased C.R.A.S.H. officer Frank Tenpenny (a corrupt police officer who chose to preserve the status quo by making sure that all of the gangs in the city had equal control, rather than fighting crime). Tenpenny, driving a firetruck, drove off the Compton Bridge over Grove Street and was mortally wounded in the crash. He died of his wounds in an accident, and Carl and Sweet returned to their house, where they met with their rapper Madd Dogg, who had a golden album. They were happy that all of their problems were solved, and in the following weeks, Carl took over all of the remaining gang territories in Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Las Vegas from the rival gangs. Sweet remained the leader of the gang until the disestablishment of the gang prior to 2013, as Sweet and Carl left gang life (perhaps to become CEOs, as Lamar Davis believed). Grove Street later became the turf of the Ballas gang, and the rivalry between The Families gang and the Ballas resumed afterwards, with the Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF) set fighting the Ballas fiercely. Category:GSF Category:Gangsters Category:Americans Category:1966 births